makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Axl Jet
Axl Jet is the original character created by RGMfighter and first appeared in the second part of Celebration Strip Web Comic. He later serves as one of protagonists of several upcoming alternate universe of Space Monsters such as the original appearance of Dream Warriors. Biography Axl Jet is once a Philippine-born man of his adoptive patriarch family. He will be there in America during his futuristic events and also, he's fully kind as he appears to be a good special person. But sometimes, he committed every mistake before he will be learned or amended from them in the rest of humanity. Since then he wants to become a computer programmer if he graduates successfully in school life and he remembers many experiences from childhood like he wanted to play both video, computer and arcade games, travelling the most beautiful places anywhere and learning things in programming technology. In other times, he will assign to the special military subsidiary of Recom Revolutionary Army called Recom Hero Squad, which is found in Tycoon City (the City of Mingle). Then he joins up with his best friend Guy Rawkins and other respective allies to earn more discipline and having a good training in many ways to fight against the evil invaders from dominating around the universe. Of course, his military rank is private nor rookie. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His helmetless attire with the combination of civilian and military. Move list Special Cards *Normal Launch Fist (QCF + P) - Axl performs a Hadoken-like motion to let anything throws to an opponent instead of energy draining. *Tank Fist (QCB + P) - Axl slides and punches an opponent in strong motion. This move also resembles Balrog's. *Jet Punch (DPF + P) - Axl uses a Shoryuken-like motion but with only left fist instead. *Jet Kick (QCB + K) - Axl launches his foot. If an opponent got hit, he kicks twice with different sides. *Airborne Jet Kick ((Air) + QCB + K) - Same as a ground version. He performs this move immediately, but stops when landed. *Rising Rocket (DPF + K) - Axl launches his knee to air resembling Adon's Rising Jaguar as a parody version but only once. *Gatling Punch ((Tap) P)- Axl rapidly punches while tapping. *Grenade Bowling (QCF + K) - Similar to Doctrine Dark's Ex-plosive. Axl rolls an explosive device in bowling motion but with a normal velocity. Super Cards *Destructive Launch Fist (QCF + 2P) - Like Shinku Hadoken. Axl launches a lighter explosive device by performing a Hadoken-like motion, which is similar to Pyro's. *Jet Smash (DPF + 2P) - Based on Metsu Shoryuken. Axl slides, hitting an opponent with his elbow and following with a 3-hit uppercut through launching the air. *Furious Machinery (QCB + 2P) - Axl slides and punches an opponent. If success, then he performs Gatling Punch and finally a hard fist. *Uber-Charge (D + D + 2P) - Axl becomes invincible and heal himself faster without taking damage in 10 seconds until the power bar is empty. Ultra Card *Furious Weapon (QCF + 2K) - Axl brings out his melee weapon and charges towards the opponent. He attacks quickly with much hard hitting if he/she got hit mercilessly. For the final attack, he hits his opponent's airborne butt to the end. Even if the last of the enemy tag team has a half or low amount of life, you will hear the Wombo Combo sound from a viral gaming video showcasing a Super Smash Bros. Melee match in which a guy can be heard loudly celebrating the execution of a winning combo. Miscellaneous Introduction *Bring it on, loser! *I'm gonna win this. Ha ha! *Challenge accepted. Let's go! *Ready to kick some ass! *Prepare to be owned! *Alright! Let's do this. *Get ready to challenge the mission! *We found a beautiful girl. And it's nice to meet ya! (vs. Kaguya/Yuyuko/Tenshi/Reimu/Sanae) *Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I don't have to fear cuz I'm a man. (vs. Nue/Kogasa) *Guess I'm gonna start beating you in this competition, my buddy. (vs. Guy) *Spy! There you are! (vs. Mamizou/Gast) *Holy crap! What the heck is this?! (vs. Suika) *Uh hello! Magic girl? Do you want to grant my wishes? I'll tell you later on! (vs. Marisa/Patchouli) *H-oh! That girl is full of nuclear bombs! (vs. Utsuho) *Oh! Hello there, my friend! (vs. Pikapy/Minus/Plus/Butch/Aip) *Ya girl! You got a nice sword to perform quickly! (vs. Aiko/Youmu) *Hey, drummer! Come and beat it! (vs. Raiko) *Whoa! What is that doll doing? (vs. Medicine/Alice) *Come on, Skullus! Nothing would happen to ya. I swear! *breathless laughter* I can't... we're gonna humiliate ya! *more laughter* (vs. Skullus) *Ooh, engineer! Interesting... (vs. Placid/Nitori) *Gero! Do you think it's sounds interesting? (vs. Suwako) *Oh, soldier! What's up? (vs. Kevin/Millard/Nash/Dick/Billmore/Josh/Metal Commando/Travis/David/Allen/Barris/William) *Wow! A space fighter pilot! Nice to meet ya! (vs. Solo/Captain Neo) *Ha! You look much hotter! (vs. Mokou) *Rabbits? Hey! I love rabbits. (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *Bang! Head shot! Oh man, that's really fun to say! (vs. Landon) *Oh ho! What do we have here? A forgotten Touhou character. (vs. Rin) *H-oh! A vampire! Are you ready to chew on this? (vs. Remilia/Flandre) *C'mon! Let's go and fight, speedster! (vs. Craig/Byakuren) *A photographer... I mean reporter! Show me what you're reporting for. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *Ahoy, lady! What happened to ya? (vs. Minamitsu) *Hey! You wanna fly after this? (vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank) *Who wants to flip? *Seija is walking to his hands and let her to perform jump flip* There, there! *clapping* (vs. Seija) *Aha! Reaper! (vs. Komachi) *I prepared to challenge you and sing, birdie! Tweet tweet tweeeet! (vs. Mystia) *Men, I love robots! Let's have some fun! (vs. Voltrex/Beck/Curly/Quote/Demo/Don) *Aha! A strong evil android I remember! (vs. Magician Type X) *Hey sir, I'm on! (vs. Commandar Bon) *Whoa! It's a superhero! May I have your autograph? (vs. Buckethead/Warcanine/Stryker Hawk) *Mad science is just a bad collide, genius. (vs. Dr. Horace Madman/Yumemi) *Hey, evil hermit! You look cruel right now! (vs. Seiga) *Whoa ho ho ho! Sumireko, welcome to the outside world! (vs. Sumireko) *It's time to end this disaster up, big bad! Did I say that, right? (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *C'mon! *Why don't you perform this fight, eh? *I'm gonna get stronger! Ha ha! *Yeah! Ha ha ha/Baby! *Woo hoo hoo!/Woohoo! *Woo! *Nice try! *Pow! Ha ha! *happy laughter* *Hey! Hey! Hey!/Yeah Yeah! Yeah! **drawing with his paper and show to his opponent* How's this?/Look at this drawing! *hiding his paper at his back* Victory Pose *Oh yeah, I won! Really won. That's it! *Woo yeah! Makin' burger!/Would ya lookin' that! *Yahoo!/Woohoo! *Yes! Yes! I've done it!/Hooray! I got it! *And that's the end of this round. Oh well... I better go now. *Yay/Oh right! Ha ha! *Mission accomplished! *Well right! (vs. any boss-type characters) *Phew! I felt close, frighten one! Now I forget the fear. (vs. Nue/Kogasa) *Way to go, baby! Way to go! (vs. Kaguya/Yuyuko/Tenshi/Reimu/Sanae) *I hope my wish will come true to ya. (vs. Marisa/Patchouli) *Rib-it! Ha ha ha ha ha! (vs. Suwako) *Alright. Take a blaze, lady. (vs. Mokou) *This time, victory is mine, pal. So I have to go on now. (vs. Guy) *Gonna go now, bunny. So long! (vs. Reisen/Tewi) *Welp, I guess I have to go on to my adventure. (vs. Pikapy/Barris/Minus/Plus/Butch/Aip) *Men. Hope you have to show yourself, not even the spies can do that. (vs. Mamizou/Gast) *I said your bullets come out of the slim end. No, I don't know how. Just roll with it, alright, dude? (vs. Landon) *Next time, you should be in the right appearance for the latest game release. Right, ZUN? (vs. Rin) *I thought my blood get sucked. (vs Remilia/Flandre) *Ha ha! Nice vehicle ya got. (vs. Craig/Byakuren) *I guess you may continue doing it, miss. (vs. Aya/Hatate) *That was fun! You can go and fly sometime, sir! (vs. Gyro/Soro/Frank) *Now go and sail some areas with your friend, miss! (vs. Minamitsu) *Tweet-tweeeet! Ha-ha-ha! (vs. Mystia) *Phew! How do you like that, mecha? It is okay already? Ha ha! (vs. Voltrex/Beck/Curly/Quote/Demo/Don) *I have nothing to lose with this. Well I'm outta here. (vs. Magician Type X) *Machinery is over! Heck yeah! (vs. Nitori/Placid) *I won this time for honor, sir. Oh yes I did! (vs. Commandar Bon) *Guess who is the real hero? We'll see about that. (vs. Buckethead/Warcanine/Stryker Hawk) *Did you see that, folks? That's how you just exterminate the mad scientist! Ha ha ha ha ha! (vs. Dr. Horace Madman/Yumemi) *Oh right! I've beaten you as a hero! (vs. Seiga) *You see, I've just bet Sumi-freaking-reko! Where yer curly mustache at?! (vs. Sumireko) *Oh boy. I'm pretty sure I just saved the whole life... once and for all... (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Oh men! What I have done? *No! *Oh jeez! *Aw snap! I lost again... Throw Attempt *Whoops! Other quotes during battle *Here's a present for ya!/Bombs away! Ya! (before Destructive Launch Fist) *Bowl away!/Here it is! (while performing Grenade Bowling) *I got ya now!/Gotcha! (before Jet Smash) *Heehaw!/Woo hee!/Yahoo! (if an opponent got a final hit by Jet Smash) *Woohoo!/Yippee!/Here I come! (before Furious Weapon) *Here ya go!/Let's rock!/Incoming! (before Furious Machinery) When activating Uber-Charge *I am bullet proof! *Oh yeah, I'm real scary! *Ha ha ha ha! *Hey! Look at me! *Yeah! Ha ha ha! *Yaaahhh!! *So much power! *Yahoohoohoo!! Chip K.O. *Ow... nooooo. Win Quotes This battle seems familiar to me just like in other fighting games I experienced as my childhood. I am so interested that I train more by challenging an opponent like this. Ha ha ha ha ha! Anyway, I will become the famous guy in the universe instead of boredom. Compared to fighting monsters. This battlefield reminds me of my dreams I imagined. While I'm going on to several adventures, I must go on to the next dream. Ta-da! You see on this? I bet this match! Huzzah! I'm interested in winning! That's what I was sayin' about. That was fun to fight anytime! And how's that? Aside from one thing, I enjoy this entertainment for fun. Character-specific quotes vs. self: Ha! I have successfully beaten the evil clone! Right, eh? vs. Guy: I'm done challenging the honors with you. But take it easy if I'm gonna proceed through the next mission, my best friend... I mean sir. vs. Dick/Nash: So, it seems that you were fighting off rebels of Moro Islamic Liberation Front and terrorists during the guerrilla operation. Ah I remember that. vs. Nue/Kogasa: I'm afraid nothing like chickens. But as long as I taken upon the brave, my thoughts would get rid of fears to become stronger than before. vs. Pikapy/Plus/Minus: A humanoid Pokemon in this game? Ha! Now I ever heard that since my childhood life had began experiencing. vs. Millard: Unless you took down communists, then there will be the sense of freedom and rebellion. That's what I said, sir. vs. Metal Commando: Sir, I may think that you were operating the original appearance of a side-scrolling top-down run n' gun game. vs. Kevin: Men, I love precious tanks, sir. They are much interested in other battlefields. vs. Utsuho/Skullus: You know? I have learned that destruction is meaningless. vs. Raiko: You resemble the King of Pop I know. And he referred namely Michael Jackson, but I tried to play drums as my first time. vs. Marisa/Patchouli: Oh. Magic. Spells! O-ho! This is so much fun! vs. Meiling/Kung: Oh boy, that Kung-Fu chop socky style is too good! vs. Suwako: Kero! Gero! Eh? What's the difference between these voices? vs. Mystia: You'd be better off to stop cooking and sticking with singing! vs. Medicine/Alice: A doll in this battlefield? I don't think so. It must be brought in the house. vs. Kaguya/Yuyuko/Tenshi/Reimu/Sanae: Way too early to go where you came from, pretty lady! vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi: I'm done here! Well see ya! vs. Warcanine/Kagerou/Momiji: What's up, doggy? Did I hit you with this thing? Never mind. vs. Kokoro: You could try to smile once in a while, miss! No need to wear masks! vs. Reisen/Tewi: A humanoid rabbit! O-ho! It's just like the symbol of my suit but different to yours. Well, see ya around! vs. Yukari: Nice fashion statement you got, mam! Wait a second... Is that the real deal? vs. Mokou: Fire. Flame. Too hot! It's kinda warm. vs. Yuuka: Miss, you should treat me a pocket plant with more respect! vs. Placid/Nitori: Wow! I've never seen new inventions from the future of machinery. I like them a lot! vs. Minamitsu: I thought you can't save yourself from an accidental boat drowning. But you're still a sailor ghost, right? vs. Rumia: Hey! Please, stop eating people, ya flesh-eating abomination! vs. Youmu/Aiko/Roy: I fought swordsmen in this tournament. Perhaps you can improve melee skills better than that. vs. Rin: And here I thought this leftover violinist wasn't in the first Windows game throughout the fantasy series. vs. Gyro: From gyro to hero, it's fine, but you're a pilot of flying machines. vs. Aya/Hatate: The fight is over, miss. Next time, don't forget to bring out your camera and take a flashy picture of me if you want. vs. Seiga: Your power looks certainly religious, miss! Aha... I don't get it what can possibly be. vs. Butch/Aip: Not bad! A street rabbit/monkey who engaged the street fight against street gangs. Really nice, dude! vs. Guerrilla: A muscular primate in the battlefield? Oh well, I'm outta here. vs. Captain Neo/Solo Breeze: As a star fighter pilot, I am so interested how you go to the space even with dimension. vs. Soro/Frank: It appears you are a pilot. So I like any kinds of aircraft a lot. vs. Mamizou/Gast: Man/Girl. You'd better quit disguising yourself into something different, double agent. vs. Landon: Sniping a head? Ha! That's what I called it head shot. Get it, marksman? vs. Satori: Don't think anything too much. Just relax your mind, miss! vs. Koishi: What's up with that illusion you ever imagined? I guess it would be gone in case. vs. Ichirin: Your familiar stand of an old man reminds me of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. vs. Keine: Mam, please, don't be cursed so much! Trust me because I'm fully good. vs. Remilia/Flandre: Vampires... Much like blood-thirsty creatures I aware of. vs. Iku: Barnacles! I didn't see a humanoid fish who has a lot of teachings. So I can call ya mam! Ha ha ha! vs. Dun: Whoa! Explosive hopping compared to rocket jumping! How exciting, sir! vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina: And that's for lulling me into great top-down missions that weren't possible to challenge! vs. Craig: Men. I love cars just like you. They are much real. vs. Kasen: Looks like you got a chemical substance, but magical to communicate critters. Nice one, miss! vs. Sakuya: If you are a housemaid, why are you keep holding knives? Well instead, get back where you live after this. vs. Seija: I win! You better luck next time without cheating, little girl! vs. Kirov: Whoa! A fellow Russian cyclops who has a lot of huge chunks of bombs! vs. Yomo & Vince: Hey! I knew these little funny guys came from the series I wish. vs. Yuugi/Buckethead: Nice muscular strength you got! But anyway, I have to do it better in order to become strong. vs. Komachi: You remind me of Grim from the cartoon show I watched since childhood. vs. Travis/David: So, I thought you were the member of our group, right pal? But you moved to our subsidiary. vs. Shota/Dean/Ronn/Muay/Kung/Lan/Aiko: Your fighting skills are great! Let's spar again soon enough! vs. Cirno: You are an ice fairy, eh? And you played with cold. What an enjoyment! vs. Voltrex/Beck/Quote/Curly/Demo/Don: Wow! I ever experienced those robots from my childhood interest. vs. Shinmyoumaru: Oh men, you're too tiny! But why did you use a bowl in the battle? vs. Suika: Are you serious if I bet giants like you? I guess this must be our team's work. vs. Barris: Forget about your nightmares, fella. Everything is happened now and go on to your enjoyable adventures. vs. Wriggle: Bugs? Oh, they remind me of squashing them since I was a child. vs. Allen: I thought you are a heavy weapons dude and those are your weapons. Men, it is fun to say! vs. Deniel/William: Fighting zombies is just actually getting worse to resist the apocalypse. Just do your best, will ya? vs. Commandar Bon: Our situation here is done, sir! Now it's time to proceed the next challenging mission, mostly for the completion of an incidental robot rebellion. vs. Magician Type X: You have been exterminated by the time I played the inspiration of my favorite light gun game! vs. Clownpiece: Oh amazing! This creature has a flag of my favorite country, America! Yeah! I knew it! vs. Junko: Purification? Much like the other natural causes of the universe, foxy-shaped cutey! vs. Hecatia: You are a god?... Nevermind. Just only one. vs. Moai King: So, you are so-called "The King of the Eastern Island"? Oh yeah it is! vs. Minako: Unbelievable... For a strange creature. vs. Byakuren: Hey, biker. Ya got a nice motorcycle and it's really cool to a speedy ride! vs. Miko: Which is the better color between red and blue? I decide only blue! That's for sure! vs. Futo: You supposed to use plates? Why don't ya wash your dishes instead? vs. Sumireko: Ha! You're the only one who use the psychic occult powers in the real world, where the scary urban legends are appearing in! Other character-specific quotes to him Landon: Oi! Thanks for the freak show, mate! But you have to try better than that! Gast: Ooh, sir, who'll they ever find to alternate you? Anyone! Billmore: Remember that I was investigating the weapons trafficking just like you guys. That's for certain. Nue: Are you trying to get rid of fears I possessed? Now you're still brave, aren't you? Kogasa: Nice to caught ya up, funny man! Now that's my job. Kasen: That outfit doesn’t look very practical. In fact, it looks like it’ll just make you a very big target. Metal Commando/Doug: Is this a soldier who has something funny? Can't believe it in this operation. Buckethead: I hope you can go on to the campaign, sir. As well as your best friend who helps you. Guy: Is it okay if I'm going on to the mission after this? Then I count on you to try your best, important friend. Butch: You're all sayin', ol-chap! Anyone ever tell ya that before? Aip: What's that on your outfit? It looks similar to my best friend. Placid: I have seen better scraps of metal, been run over by a combination. Josh: You'll take that, playboy. Jeez! I used to fight soldiers as I was in training. Minamitsu: Why aren’t there more cool people like you? Aip: You look cool, right? Why don't you go somewhere else to be interested with mingling? Kevin: No hard feelings, rookie! Quit acting like a maggot imbecile and act like an amateurish soldier! Youmu: I can respect those who possess your dedication. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Miko: You're funny, but still amateurish. Ending (Axl is running to the hills from the dangerous spread of a huge explosion inside the cave) Axl: Nobody is helping me, please! *breathing* I'm still running fast from danger! (Yuyuko appears behind and look at him) Axl: Oh crap! I don't wanna die! (Yuyuko saves Axl from hazard) Axl: Oh no no no!... Wha-? *looking downward and see Yuyuko's face* Who the heck are you anyway? Are you an angel? Yuyuko: No I'm not, my friend. Don't you see that I am ghost? Maybe you don't remember who I am. Axl: Hey! Did I remember you? Ah! I knew you're Yuyuko, right? Yuyuko: Yes I am. Axl: Oh great. Yuyuko: I'm sending you to the peaceful place for safety, but look who's there. Axl: Huh? *seeing Guy Rawkins far away* It's my best friend, Guy Rawkins! Hey buddy, look at me! Guy: ...? Axl: I'm coming for you with my old friend who saved me! (both Axl and Yuyuko are landing) Yuyuko: There you go. Guy: Axl, glad to see you from our main operation. So, how is it going? Axl: Goin' fine I thought. Guy: Oh. And the lady you remember brought you here for the return of survival. Axl: I survived? Of course! I'll just appreciate her for this, alright? *face Yuyuko* Thanks for helping my life, Yuyuko! You are my pretty friendly ghost I admired! Yuyuko: Hee hee hee… Well no problem, but I have something to adore you for a while. *holding Axl's right cheek* You are nice... *poke Axl's nose* And kind. I am so proud of you for what you did! Axl: *endearing grin* Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Category:User Characters